


Picking Up The Pieces

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Extreme Underage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents are killed, Dean comes home to take care of his three little brothers, Gabriel, Sammy, and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

Dean Winchester grew up an only child. It wasn’t until he was 13 years old that his parents told him he was going to be a big brother. His 14th birthday came and went and Dean impatiently waited for his mother to give birth. He had always known his parents loved him, even if he did come as a bit of a surprise, a bit earlier than they had planned on having children. While his conception wasn’t planned, it wasn’t the cause of his parents marriage, as Dean was born nine months after their first wedding anniversary. A few months after Dean’s birthday Mary gave birth to Dean’s little brother, Gabriel. 

Dean was a doting big brother, helping his parents however they needed. And when, only five months after giving birth to Gabriel, Mary got pregnant again, Dean was once more excited. Sammy was born the May after Dean’s 15th birthday, and Dean once more was excited. Having two little ones in the house was a bit stressful, but Dean knew he could handle it. When his mom had her fourth, and final, child, Castiel, two months after Sammy’s first birthday, Dean smiled. 

He loved his baby brothers, he truly did, but there was only so much Dean could do with them, they were babies after all. But at 16 years old with three little ones 2 and under in the house, Dean was stressed. High school was hell, as Dean had never been one of the popular kids, It was during that time that Dean realized he was gay, and he refused to talk to his parents, they had enough to deal with with the babies. So Dean kept silent, finishing school, going off to college, making a life for himself. He came home often enough, but didn’t really have the relationship he should have with his siblings, the relationship he wanted. 

But when Dean was 29 everything changed. A single telephone call threw his life upside down, and nothing would ever be the same anymore.

Dean had been out with some friends and had only come home to change so he could go out that night. He was between relationships and made the most of being single, who needed a boyfriend when you could get laid as often as you wanted. He almost didn’t answer the phone, but something told him he had to, that it was important. When he picked up the phone there was a soft female voice, one he knew well, as it belonged to his old next door neighbor. 

“Dean? I’m sorry to bother you like this, but you need to come home.”

Dean rolled his eyes, whatever it was had better be important. Last time he had gotten a call like this was to come home for a surprise anniversary party for his parents, something he hadn’t been able to make it to due to his busy social life. “Another party?”

He heard her cry, and that alone made him worried. He didn’t know that last time he had heard the woman cry. “Your parents... there was an accident... your parents are dead, Dean. The boys... your brothers need you.”

Dean almost dropped the phone, as it was he fell to his knees, tears running down his face. How many invites home had he ducked out of lately, how many visits had he had to call off just because he was too busy getting laid to spend time with his family? Tears ran down his face, and he said in a broken voice, “I’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Tell my brothers I’m gonna be there. Fuck. I need... I have to pack to come home.”

As soon as he hung up with his former neighbor Dean called his friends, telling them he wouldn’t be out that night, or any time soon. His so called friends taunted him, asking him what kind of game he thought he was playing, asking them out for the night and then walking away from it. It was enough to make him almost break down. His parents were dead, he was an orphan, and nine chances out of ten he’d be getting guardianship of his brothers, he didn’t have time for the bars or the games. Only one of his friends was sympathetic, and Dean realized that the man was probably Dean’s only true friend. 

It hurt having his life turned upside down, finding out that the people he trusted, the people he had been more important than his family thought so little of him that they thought he would lie about a family tragedy rather than go out. Or that they thought that one more night of partying would fix things, as if drinking would bring his parents back. When there was a knock on his door Dean almost didn’t answer it, but he heard his friend, his true friend, on the other side asking if he could help.

Dean let Lucifer in, and watched as the other man moved around his apartment, helping Dean pack up. Lucifer didn’t ask for anything, not a drink, not money, all he did was help, support Dean when he needed it the most. Dean almost laughed, Lucifer, the one friend he barely spent any time with, the only friend he hadn’t slept with was here helping him through this. By the time Dean left early the following morning his apartment was mostly packed up, and Lucifer had already hired a moving truck to get Dean’s things, promising to finish packing and get Dean his things.

Dean almost smiled, telling Lucifer that he’d miss him, and realizing that he really meant it, before he got into his car, driving off into the darkness.

It was only 7 am when he pulled into the driveway, the normally two hour drive only taking him an hour and a half. He got out of the car, grabbing his bag and walked towards the front door, the tears that had been threatening to fall the entire drive finally spilling down his face. He stood at the door, suitcase at his feet, head resting against the wood as his tears fell.

Dean wasn’s sure how long he stood there, lost in his pain. He felt bodies push against his from behind and turned to see his little brothers looking at him with tear stained faces. Obviously they had spent the night at their neighbors, and for that Dean was glad, glad that the boys didn’t have to be alone, not now. He vowed his brothers wouldn’t be alone, not if he had anything to say about it.

They finally made it inside, getting as far as the couch before Dean found himself with Gabriel on one side of him, Sam pressed tight against his other side, and Castiel on his lap, head buried in Dean’s shoulders. The four of them sat there, all of them in tears, all of them feeling the loss of their parents like a knife to the heart.

They soon fell into a routine, the boys would go off to school and Dean would go to work, having taken a job working for Bobby Singer, an old family friend who was sympathetic to his cause. Things were rough at first for the four of them, and the boys were so quiet it broke Dean’s heart sometimes. They’s sit around talking about their parents, talking about happy memories they had as a family, and it made Dean wish he had been around more.

As the months passed things seemed to be going smoother. Dean had gotten full custody of his brothers and did what he could to make sure they didn’t long for anything, save the one thing he couldn’t give them, their parents. Lucifer had come out to visit a few times and the boys had instantly bonded with the man, which made Dean happy. Summer had come and the four of them celebrated Castiel’s birthday. 

That night Dean went to check on the boys, knowing that they were probably having a rough time of things. He remembered how hard it had been on Sammy’s birthday, how his brother had cried with grief over the loss of their parents, and he was sure the same would be said for Castiel. He walked towards the boys room, as the three of them were sharing a room ever since Dean had moved back, and heard what he assumed were muffled sobs. He cracked open the door only to come face to face with something he never thought he would see.

Castiel was seated against the headboard, head thrown back as Sammy was kissing his neck and Gabriel was sucking his cock. He had one hand on the back of Gabriel’s head, holding him in place as he thrust up into his brother’s mouth, and had his other hand wrapped around Sammy’s cock, slowly stroking him. 

Dean’s mouth went dry, eyes widening as he watched his three baby brothers losing themselves in ecstasy. He could see that Gabriel had a hand between his legs, slowly fingering himself as he sucked Castiel. Gabriel pulled off of Cas with an obscene pop, pulling his fingers out of his ass before moving to straddle Castiel’s hips, lowering himself down onto the youngest’s cock.

Dean stood there in shock, watching as Gabriel began to ride Castiel, and Sammy moved until his cock was in front of Castiel’s face. He couldn’t see what was happening, but by the sounds he knew that Cas was obviously sucking Sammy off. 

Dean backed away from the door, rushing to his room, trying to will the images out of his mind, and yet he couldn’t. He was harder than he could ever remember being, and to his shame he stripped out of his clothes and stroked himself to the most intense orgasm he had ever had, his brothers faces in his mind as he came. 

The next morning Dean could barely look at the boys, looking so sweet and innocent as they sat at the table eating breakfast. When the three of them were outside in the backyard rough housing, Dean could picture them in bed together, and once more ran to his room, jacking off to the image of the three of them. He didn’t know what he was going to do, this wasn’t right, he couldn’t, shouldn’t keep getting off to thoughts of his brothers, it made him into something he didn’t want to be.

Thankfully he didn’t catch them again, and by the time school started that fall Dean had almost convinced himself that what he had seen hadn’t really happened. That all changed one fall day when he came home early from work to find the three of them messing around on the couch.

Of course they all looked guilty, well Sammy and Castiel did, Gabriel had this little indifferent smirk on his face, but that was typical for him. Gabriel didn’t even move to pull up his pants until Sammy and Castiel forced the issue. Dean knew he needed to talk to the boys, needed to stop this... whatever this was between them.

That night he called for a family meeting, and as usual the boys were seated unusually close. He shook his head, trying to chase the images of them in the throws of ecstacy from his mind. “This isn’t right,” he began, motioning at the three of them.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “And why is that?”

“For starters you three are so damn young, Castiel is barely 13. Secondly, you’re brothers.”

“So?” Sammy said, looking up at Dean from under his overly long bangs.

“We’re not hurting anyone, and it’s not like we can get pregnant,” Castiel said, as if that made things better.

“Is it because we’re guys?” Sammy asked, his voice soft.

“What? No. I have no problem that you’re into guys. Seriously, I’d be a hypocrite if I had an issue with that.”

Gabriel grinned, “So you’re gay?”

“Yeah, not that that’s the issue here.”

The boys shared a look, one Dean didn’t understand. Sammy stood, walking towards him, “Is the real issue that you’ve never been invited to join us, Dean?”

“What? Sammy, no, where are you getting that?”

“Maybe you don’t like it because you really really like the thought of it, the thought of us, the thought of you touching and taking and fucking us,” Sammy whispered into Dean’s ear.

Dean hadn’t even noticed him get that close, and he took a deep breath, trying to convince them that wasn’t the case, but he lost all ability to speak when Sammy reached down and began to stroke him through his pants.

“I think you want to play with us, Dean, that you want to know what it feels like to have Castiel suck your cock, what it feels like to have Gabriel ride you, what it feels like to pound into my tight little ass and fill me up with your come.”

Dean shuddered, trying to fight the sensations Sammy was drawing out of him, trying not to stare over at the loveseat where Castiel and Gabriel were already naked, Gabriel slowly entering Castiel’s body. “This isn’t right,” Dean said again, voice weak, his resolve slipping.

“Mm, but you love it, Big Brother,” Gabriel moaned, beginning to thrust in and out of Castiel’s body, the smaller teen moaning so prettily. 

“We’ve wanted, oh fuck, Gabriel, right there, we’ve wanted you to join us for a while, Dean,” Castiel moaned.

Sammy leaned up and kissed Dean, his hand still working Dean’s cock while the other one moved to open Dean’s pants. “We’ll be so good for you, Dean. Just let us.”

Dean bit back a moan. This wasn’t how he should act. He should stop this, tell them no, but he couldn’t. He involuntarily bucked up against Sammy’s hand, moaning when Sammy finally freed him from his pants. “So wrong,” he muttered, trying in vain to fight what was happening.

Sammy gave him this little wink, dropping down and taking Dean’s cock into his mouth, and Dean was lost. He couldn’t stop this even if he tried, his brothers were making sure of that. He looked over to the loveseat, watching as Gabriel fucked Castiel hard and fast, Cas moaning Gabriel’s name, begging him to go harder, deeper. And fuck if Gabriel didn’t comply, hands gripping Castiel so tightly that Dean could see bruises forming under Gabriel’s hands.

Sammy was bobbing his head up and down Dean’s shaft, licking and sucking and gently dragging his teeth along Dean’s flesh, making Dean shudder and moan. Sammy had shucked out of his own pants and reached back between his legs, fingers teasing at his hole. Dean shoved Sammy’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. Sammy was wet, slick and stretched and Dean’s fingers entered him easily, and fuck if he didn’t wonder how Sammy would feel on his cock.

“Slow down, Baby Boy,” Dean whispered, gently pulling Sammy off of him. 

Sammy gave a little whimper of loss, trying to take Dean’s cock back into his mouth.

“Wanna fuck this sweet little ass, Sammy,” Dean said, voice dripping with lust.

Sammy moaned, climbing onto Dean’s lap, eyes rolling back as he slowly sunk down Dean’s length, “Oh, fuck, big, so big. Bigger than we thought. Feels so damn good. Gonna love having him inside you, guys.”

Dean knew he had been set up, that the boys had planned this, and he knew he should be pissed, but fuck, Sammy’s ass was unlike anything he had ever felt before, tight and hot and just so right. He could only imagine what it was gonna feel like to be buried inside the others.

Sammy rode Dean, moaning like a whore, hands grasping Dean’s shoulders. He was panting, cursing up a storm and so damn hard that it looked painful to Dean. Dean reached down and grabbed Sammy’s cock, wrapping his fist around his brother’s length. It only took a few pulls before Sammy was coming, covering Dean’s fist and shirt with his come, his ass squeezing tight around Dean’s shaft, sending him over the edge.

Sammy pulled off of Dean and moved over to the loveseat. Gabriel had pulled out of Castiel who was crawling over towards Dean with a grin on his face. Dean watched as Gabriel buried his face in Sammy’s ass, licking up all of Dean’s come, making Sammy moan oh so prettily. Castiel was on his knees in front of Dean and began licking Dean’s cock, cleaning him off, and Dean found himself getting hard once more. 

As soon as he was fully erect he pulled Castiel off the floor and onto his lap. God, he was even tighter than Sammy had been, and the way he squeezed around Dean’s shaft was maddening, making him need to come far too quickly. Castiel was trembling with want and need and before Dean could even get his hand on his baby brother’s cock, Castiel was coming, cursing like a sailor, fingers clawing at Dean’s neck. He kissed Dean hard and sloppy, moaning as Dean continued to fuck up into him.

Dean looked over at the loveseat where Sammy had his face buried in Gabriel’s ass, tongue and fingers working to loosen and slick Gabriel open. Gabriel was moaning, begging to be fucked, hand wrapped around his shaft. Dean whimpered when Castiel climbed off of him, grabbing him by the hand and leading him over to the others. 

Sammy moved away from Gabriel, motioning Dean to take his place. Dean kneeled down between Gabriel’s legs, and entered him slowly. Gabriel seemed to go wild, bucking down onto Dean’s cock, forcing more of it inside of him. Dean began to fuck him hard, hands holding onto his brother’s hips, pounding into him again and again.

He could hear moaning from the floor next to them and looked down to see Sammy thrusting in and out of Castiel’s body, the youngest Winchester practically screaming for Sammy to let him come. Sammy had this little smirk on his face, and he slowed down his movements, which seemed to drive Castiel into a frenzy, pulling Sammy against him, thrusting back into each and every one of Sammy’s thrusts. 

Dean continued to fuck Gabriel hard and fast, and watched as his brother’s eyes rolled back. Gabriel gave this startled little moan and came hard, adding more to the mess of come on Dean’s t-shirt. Dean came once more, panting as he collapsed against Gabriel’s chest. He could hear Sammy and Castiel both moan loudly and by the way the two of them were cursing he knew they both had come again.

They rested briefly like that, covered in sweat and come, all of them breathing heavy. Sammy was the first to move, finally pulling out of Castiel’s body. He stood on shaky legs, helping Castiel to his feet, smiling at Dean and Gabriel. 

Dean let the boys lead him upstairs, the four of them piling into the large shower in the master bathroom. They showered off, the four of them scrubbing each other clean, and Dean found himself on the receiving end of a shared blow job from his three little brothers, each of them taking turns until he was coming over their faces. By then he knew he wasn’t gonna be able to get it up for a while so he leaned back and watched the three of them together.

Gabriel leaned back onto the seat in the shower, pulling Castiel onto his lap, slowly entering the smaller teen. Before he started thrusting though Sammy came up behind Castiel, working his cock inside of him as well. Dean watched as Sammy and Gabriel worked in tandem, the two of them thrusting in and out of Castiel’s well stretched hole. And fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Dean knew that one day soon he’d be joining them, and he wondered just how many cocks his baby brother really could take. When they climbed into bed after their shower the boys fell asleep quickly, Dean watching them close. Before the accident his life had been one of meaningless pleasure, but now... now it had meaning. He knew his life was never going to be the same again.


End file.
